Unspoken
by bLuebLuebLue
Summary: It's hard when two best friends like the same girl. But it's harder for the girl, who doesn't have any clue when it comes to love, to be asked to choose between the two. What happens when one confesses? Who will learn to let go?
1. Chapter One

_Author's Note: This is my second attempt at writing anime fanfictions. The first one was based on Cardcaptor Sakura and was written in Filipino and in "script-style" (you know, like script for plays.) I never got to finish and post it here on the web though. So, I guess that makes this my first ever accomplished and published anime fanfic. Enjoy reading!_

_Disclaimer: This story and its characters are based solely upon the anime, Gakuen Alice, created by Tachibana Higuchi (not me!). If the storyline may seem similar to other certain stories, I assure you that it is purely just a coincidence. _

* * *

**UNSPOKEN**

_Chapter One_

"Mikan."

Mikan looked back to see a blond-haired boy, holding a rabbit in his arms.

"Ruka-pyon," Mikan smiled at him. She was a little surprised to see him blush.

"Um, Mikan," Ruka struggled to speak, but couldn't seem to find the right words to say.

Mikan cocked her head to the right, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"What is it, Ruka-pyon?"

Ruka looked at her straight in the eye and opened his mouth, ready to speak. But then –

"Ruka, there you are."

He froze and slowly turned.

Mikan peered behind Ruka and saw a raven-haired boy standing there, right hand tucked inside one pocket of his shorts.

"Natsume," she greeted at the boy, smiling.

Natsume stared at her, his crimson eyes wide. After a few seconds, he turned to look at Ruka.

Ruka just stared back.

"What's wrong?" Mikan asked, glancing from one boy to another, worry creeping up her face.

Suddenly, Ruka turned and brushed past Mikan.

"Ruka," Mikan called after him. She watched as he disappeared down the hallway. Then, remembering Natsume, she turned around.

But he was gone too.

Mikan just stood there, confused, until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She looked back to see Hotaru.

"I've been looking all over for you, dummy," Hotaru said nonchalantly. "What are you doing, just standing here?"

"N-nothing," Mikan replied.

"Well then, let's go back to class," Hotaru started to walk towards their classroom. "Jinno-sensei will be arriving soon."

Mikan followed her inside. Class B of the elementary branch of Alice Academy was in its usual chaotic disposition whenever a teacher wasn't around.

Hotaru sat on her usual seat in the middle of the classroom and looked up at Mikan.

Mikan nodded at her and headed towards her seat at the back beside Natsume and Ruka. She wasn't surprised that Ruka's seat was empty, after seeing him disappear down the hallway a while ago. She was surprised, though, at Natsume's empty seat.

"Jinno-sensei is here!" A boy announced by the door.

Everybody scampered to their proper seats and went quiet as their Math teacher entered the room.

"Please open your books on page one hundred and fifteen," He began.

As classes went on that day, Mikan couldn't help glancing from time to time at the seats beside her, which remained empty the whole time.

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

_

* * *

Chapter Two_

It was already after dinner and everybody was getting ready for bed.

Except for Mikan.

She had been strolling around the school grounds, deep in thoughts, for almost an hour now.

Finally, she decided to sit down on a bench.

She propped her feet on the seat and hugged her knees tightly. Then she buried her face into her arms.

"You might catch cold out here," A voice said to her after a while.

She looked up to find Ruka standing in front of her and smiling gently at her.

"Here," He wrapped a blanket around her and sat down.

Mikan stared at him.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier," Ruka said, gazing up at the sky.

Mikan just kept on staring.

Ruka continued, "I wanted to tell you something personal. But when I've already mustered up the courage to speak, Natsume suddenly came that I was embarrassed and ran off."

_I still don't understand,_ Mikan thought, turning her attention to the ground.

_What about Natsume's reaction when he saw us?_

_And where have the two of you been the whole day?_

"Whenever I look at the stars, I think of your smile, Mikan." Ruka said all of a sudden, breaking her thoughts.

Mikan shot a glance at Ruka, feeling her face redden. Then, she too gazed up at the sky.

The stars that adorned the velvet black sky were shining so bright and beautiful that she couldn't help smiling with admiration.

A shooting star passed by.

_I wish,_ she thought, not knowing what she would wish for.

"Your smile is like a star, always sparkling, always beautiful. Just looking at your smile takes away all my troubles, just as looking up at the stars would," Ruka continued.

Mikan felt her heart beating faster. She turned to look at Ruka and was surprised to see him gazing, not up at the sky, but at her.

"Remember the shooting star a while ago? Do you want to know what I wished for?" Ruka asked her.

"I wished for you, Mikan."

For a few moments, they stared at each other.

"I like you, Mikan," Ruka said, breaking the silence. "Do you – do you like me, too?"

Mikan flushed.

"Ruka, I – I don't know what to say," She managed to speak, looking away.

Ruka didn't say anything for a while. But then, he said, "You don't have to answer me right now.

Find time to think about it.

Then come to me if you finally have an answer.

I will just be around, waiting."

He stood up.

"It must be nearly midnight. We shouldn't stay up late. We still have classes tomorrow," he said.

Mikan looked up to see his right hand extended out to her.

"Come on," Ruka said, smiling.

Mikan took his hand and he helped her up. When she was finally standing, he let go of her hand.

Together they walked back towards their dormitories.

* * *


	3. Chapter Three

_

* * *

Chapter Three_

Mikan burst out of the front doors of the elementary building and ran down the steps towards the concrete path.

Classes had just ended.

She wanted to get away from everyone as quickly as she can. The truth was (she hated to admit it) she had wanted to get away from Ruka.

Ruka.

He had seemed down during class. He didn't speak to anyone. He just sat on his seat in class, stared at the floor and never looked up.

And Natsume.

Natsume was nowhere to be found again.

Mikan ran towards the Sakura trees that stood by the school garden.

She just wanted to be alone, to be in a place where she could think things through. She couldn't understand what was happening around her. Everything became more complicated all of sudden.

She hadn't spoken to anyone the whole day either. But the others didn't try talking to her. They just gave her worried looks and inquiring glances.

Even Hotaru, her best friend, didn't bother asking her what was wrong.

Mikan stopped by a hedge near a Sakura tree, panting and gasping for breath.

She was about to head towards the Sakura tree, but hid behind the hedge instead after catching a glimpse of a raven-haired boy sitting by the tree.

_Natsume,_ Mikan thought.

He was looking up at the sky, his back leaning on the trunk of the tree.

Mikan also looked up to find the sky covered with dark gray clouds.

She gazed back at Natsume.

And then she saw it.

A single tear fell from one of Natsume's deep crimson eyes.

"Mikan," he called out, a hint of pain in his voice.

"Natsume," Mikan whispered to herself.

_I'm right here, Natsume. Everything will be alright._

She reached out her right hand, wanting to hold him, to comfort him, but she held back.

She placed her hand on her chest instead.

_Why does it hurt here?_

_Why does it seem like I'm feeling your pain, too?_

She closed her eyes and tears fell from them.

_What is happening?_

She opened her eyes to see that Natsume had gone.

The Sakura tree stood there, seemingly all alone.

Suddenly, raindrops started falling from the sky.

* * *


	4. Chapter Four

_

* * *

Chapter Four_

Another day had past.

Mikan was sitting all alone by the front steps of the elementary building, elbows on her knees and chin on her hands, thinking about everything that happened over the past few days.

So many things have happened that she couldn't understand.

That day, Natsume finally came back to class.

Ruka, Natsume and Mikan never spoke a word to one another and to the others.

Sumire had asked Natsume what happened, but she only got a shrug.

Yuu tried talking to Mikan, but Mikan just buried her face in her arms in reply.

Kokoroyomi didn't dare tell aloud to the class what the three of them were thinking, afraid of what Natsume might do to him.

Hotaru, meanwhile, didn't do anything at all.

And now, Mikan sat, all alone outside, while her classmates ate dinner.

She felt someone sit beside her.

"A sad face doesn't suit you at all, Mikan."

Mikan turned to see Ruka smiling at her.

"Ruka, I–" She began.

"It's alright, Mikan. Natsume is waiting for you by the Sakura trees."

Mikan stared at Ruka, shocked.

"I love you, Mikan. That will never change. But what I can never change is your love for Natsume."

Mikan opened her mouth, even more surprised.

Ruka smiled sadly at her.

"I can never give you the same happiness that only Natsume can, no matter how I try. The only way I can make you happy is by sacrificing my own happiness at the same time.

That is why I am letting you free."

Mikan could see Ruka trying to keep the smile on his face, but in his eyes, she could see sorrow.

She finally had the courage to say, "I'm so sorry, Ruka. I am such an idiot. I could never understand love. I let you suffer ever since that night while I only thought of myself, how I couldn't understand everything that was happening. Instead of talking it out with you, I tried to get away from you."

She held his hands.

"I know there is someone out there whom you will learn to love and will truly love you in return. Someone who will be able to give you greater happiness than you thought _I_ can only give you. I know that someone will come, someday. Just be patient."

She smiled at him.

Ruka smiled back, and this time, the smile reached up to his eyes.

"It had been Natsume who first set you free, thinking you would be happier with me. He just wanted you to be happy, you know. But I see now that you are happier with him after all. What is important right now is that you are happy, and knowing that kind of makes me happy too," Ruka told her. "Go now. Natsume is waiting."

"But how did you know–" Mikan started asking him, a mixture of surprise and confusion on her face.

"Hotaru talked to me," Ruka interrupted her.

"Hotaru? Why didn't she talk to _me_?" Mikan asked again, starting to pout.

"Hotaru will talk to you later. But first, you must go to Natsume. Now," Ruka ordered, starting to laugh.

"I-I will," Mikan stuttered, blushing furiously. She began to run towards the Sakura trees.

"Mikan," Ruka called out to her.

She looked behind her right shoulder.

"Smile on forever and ever."

She beamed at him then turned towards the Sakura trees.

She saw Natsume standing beside one of the Sakura trees, his backed turned to her.

"Natsume," She called to him, smiling.

Natsume turned around, a surprised look on his face. But then, his lips turned into one of his rarest smiles.

"Mikan."

_

* * *

A/N: And that's it. That's the end of my story. Hoped you liked it! Please let me know what you think of it by submitting reviews. Constructive criticisms are highly appreciated! Thanks for taking your time to read my story!_


End file.
